Hawkeye Patrol Craft
The Hawkeye is a multipurpose VTOL aircraft that sees action with ErrorLandian military assets. Fast and versatile, they help support units on the ground and can attack aircraft when upgraded. History ErrorLandia is obsessed with fast aircraft, as shown with their inclusion of the Talon Bomber and J-36 Fighter Jet. However, they did not have an aircraft to quickly respond to infantry with. Before the Conquest of Delteros, they requested the creation of an aircraft that would fill in this role. The various manufacturing industries began experimenting with VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) technology. Lenax Industries was the first to present their magnum opus: a hovering aircraft that was both efficient and very fast. It was also fitted with a stealth detector and a chaingun to fill the needs to attack infantry. Usage They should be used to defend captured structures (such as Oil Derricks) from engineers and attacking infantry due to its focus on mowing them down. They are only significantly dangerous in vast quantities, so train a lot of them if you want them to effectively attack vehicles as well. While on paper, they are inferior to Nod’s Venom for being unable to attack aircraft in its default state, what it offers is all that is necessary to be its successor. Though costing slightly more, they are more durable and their stealth detection radius is slightly larger. They may not be as fast, but scouting and spying are jobs best left to a UAV due to its circular flight pattern and faster airspeed. Its ability allows it to track a target back to its base. While mediocre on paper, this can work to your advantage by showing you not only their base, but also what you would be up against if you attacked then and there. The EVA unit will not issue a warning if this happens, but it is visible on the in-game model. The only way to get rid of it is to go to an allied war factory (or other repairing structures such as Crusher Cranes) for repairs, which removes the tracking module and no-longer describes the unit as “Tracked”. They also have some space in a back compartment for carrying up to 3 individual units or 1 squad. The designers wanted this aircraft to fill as many roles as possible. However, they are unable to fire out of it unlike GDI’s hammerhead. In addition, they can be upgraded to compensate for its weakness. While the main gun remains unchanged, it gains rockets used for destroying aircraft. This allows it to compete with the Terran Wraith as it is a great tool for hunting down capital ships. However, the rockets are strictly for use against aircraft, meaning that anti-air vehicles such as Mantises, Flyswatters, and Slingshots can deal with them fairly easily. Trivia * During some of the quotes, Fortunate Son can be heard in the background and one of the quotes is even them singing along. This is probably because of their function during the Conquest of Delteros being similar to that of a Huey or Hind from the Vietnam War. * The name is an unintentional reference to Hawkeye, a bow-slinging superhero from some Marvel films and comics. Quotes When created * Hawkeye, lifting off! When selected * Hawkeye in the sky! * Patrol craft. * On patrol. * See anything, co-pilot? * Commander? * I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith... * I ain’t no fortunate one! When ordered to move * Scouting unit en route! * Let’s head over there. * What do you see? * Wonder what we’ll find... * On our way! Pick up * Looks like they could use a ride! * Sure, we’ll take them along! * Strap in, boys. Drop Off * Alright, this is their stop. * They’re needed over there! * Let’s make sure they get off safely. Track Enemy Unit * They won’t get away this time! * Fire the tracking module! * Here’s something to remember us by! * They won’t be sneaking up on us anytime soon. When ordered to attack * Confirmed! We’re going in! * Enemy locked! ''(Aircraft) * ''I’ve got you in my sights... * Get the gun ready! * We’ll take them out of the skies! (Aircraft) * They underestimate our power! * Feed ’em a bullet breakfast! In combat * Don’t let them out of our sight! * They won’t get out of here if we have something to say about it! * Don’t let up! * We need repairs! * Taking some hits! Retreat * Let’s leave while we can! * We’ve got precious cargo! ''(If transporting units) * ''Punch it, we’re losing him! ''(If transporting units) * ''Let’s go before they get us! When shot down * *howie scream* * *dean scream* * Losing altitude! * Aww, nuts! * Help meeee! Category:Aircraft Category:Empire of ErrorLandia